Unforgettable Reminiscence
by MidnightMayra
Summary: Not everything is worth losing.


_Rated M for strong language and adult situations._

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine. They're all, 'property' of Dick Wolf.

**Unforgettable Reminiscence**

Prologue

She felt the rain crash against her soft fragile skin.

Hard, brutalizing, violently.

It was isolated and noiseless, other than both his and her unsteady breathing and the heavy rain crashing around them. The dark and murky night surrounded them. The Manhattan city lights glaring down at them. It could have been an alluring sight, but it wasn't. The wind was icy and bitter cold against Olivia's saturated skin. The heavy rain drops crashing on her like a thousand pounds. Her body started to tremble and her knees started to buckle. Tears gathered like small pools, trickling down her already moist cheeks. Her eyes shimmered like bright stars in the murky, moonless night.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

He stared at her. His expression cold, unforgiving. "Save it." He snapped. What she had done was unjustifiable, but the reason why she did it was. The only way to keep it from him was so to do it. No matter how harrowing the situation was for both him and her. She had to do it.

She had to.

She refused to let him know. It was confidential and something she had kept for an extensive period of time. She bit her quivering bottom lip, holding back sobs. Her heart throbbed, ached. The pain unbearable but deserved. She knew he would have found out one way or another. She just wished it hadn't been this way. She was the reason for his pain. The reason for his also throbbing heart. They were desolated. She was the reason for both their misery. His expression was phlegmatic, tolerant, yet cold and forbidding. He refused to show the despairing countenance his shattered heart endured. She knew she wasn't at fault. Her actions were mistaken by something dreadful. They were. But seeing him like this. So doleful, so damaged. She was beginning to blame herself. It was unbearable and it pained her to see him this way.

"Elliot, let me explain. Please." She begged him, but her explanations probably meant nothing to him. Fuck him.

Fuck her.

She should of never came back. She shouldn't have come to see him. It was a mistake.

They were a mistake.

Tears obscured her vision, causing his muscular physique to seem vague. His eyes were however unmistakable. She stared at them. His baby blue eyes shimmered. The resemblance to an azure colored ocean on a sunlit summer day. They seemed gorgeous, but the reason for them wasn't. He stared back. She winced dropping her gaze, gluing her eyes to a small puddle on the rugged, saturated ground. She felt his glare burn in to her skin. She deserved it. Only really, she didn't. She had explanations, but those explanations were secretive. She would let them out to him. Pour both her emotions and secrets out to him. She would, she wanted to, but why bother. He obviously didn't give a shit about any of that. He sure as hell didn't seem like it. She didn't care. Well, she didn't want to. He didn't care. So why the fuck should she? "You don't understand." She hiccupped. She was crying now. Hysterically, sobbing. She didn't bother to hold it back. The tears had been threatening to escape for a long period of time. It felt good to finally let them out. They trickled down her cheeks, dangling from the tip of her nose and chin.

"What don't I understand?" He snapped. "The fact that you left me for someone else? The fact that you left without even a proper good bye, Olivia?" He was fuming. He had a reason to. "You ran out of my life for 6 fucking years, and out of nowhere. You decide to come back. You shouldn't have come back." He snickered bitterly. She flinched; the words were hard and cold. The words echoed repeatedly in her mind. She fought back the urge of wanting to slap the bitter grin off his handsome face. Her cheeks reddened. The tears stung her cheeks. She had had enough. She trembled violently. She rested her shoulder against an unknown apartment brick wall. Keeping her from collapsing into the hard, damp ground. "You're right. I shouldn't have come back. It was a mistake." She silently murmured loud enough for him to hear.

Her words were harsh and it brought him back to reality. He snapped his head, his eyes glaring down at her as he walked towards her at a rapid pace. Olivia flinched, fearing of what he would do. Instead, he stood in front of her. Heads almost touching, noses inches away from touching. He gently cupped her face. His hands were vigorously shaking. They were rough against her soft olive toned skin, yet pleasant. They locked eyes. Her brown chocolate orbs moist with tears. His expression softened. His right hand left her cheek, slightly brushing his fingers against it. She shivered at the pleasant touch.

She never dropped her stare, as neither did he. "Don't say that." He whispered. She stared up at him.

Shocked, confused.

His words inexplicable and unclear. He had always been hard to understand. She loved that about him. His mysterious incomprehensible personality. But sometimes, it irritated her not knowing what he truly meant. His eyes were soft, his expression tranquil. Thunder roared and lightning flashed causing her frigid body to jump at the deafening roar. Elliot's body was stiff, having no affect to the booming uproar. They stared at each other, saying nothing for a short period of time. She felt his face getting closer to hers. His breath warm against her cold saturated cheek. He simply kissed her soft lips as they left, brushing against her neck. Her breathing a bit ragged as he left gentle kisses on her neck, making way back up to the edge of her jaw. When he reached her ear, he whispered softly. "Why did you leave me Liv?" She winced at the question. Her body stiffening.

He left one last kiss on the tip of her ear, raising his head. His eyes now again locked with hers. She stared at him. Dropping her gaze. His expression hardened, and he clenched his fists; his face reddened in rage. Stepping past her, the fabric of his black knee length leather coat brushed against her wet bare arm. Elliot ripped his eyes away and walked off gazing up at her once more before he walked away. His words harsh and grating.

"You're right. It was a mistake for you to come back."


End file.
